Document feeding mechanisms in document handling apparatus are generally characterized by at least one, preferably more, drive rollers which pinch a document between the drive roller(s) and so-called idle rollers. As the rollers rotate, a document pinched between them will be propagated. Preferably a plurality of idle rollers cooperating with at least one drive roller are disposed transversely to the direction of document propagation. Due to asymmetries between respectively cooperating drive and idle rollers, caused either initially by manufacturing tolerances, or subsequently by uneven wear, irregular, or asymmetric, feeding of the documents can result with consequent jams which lead to undesirable down-time of the document handling apparatus.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to minimize the consequences of asymmetries between cooperating idle, and drive, rollers.
The problems of asymmetry between cooperating idle, and drive, rollers become more acute when the document feeding apparatus is also asked to perform a second function, in addition to document feeding. When a document feeding mechanism is also used to alter, or divert, the flow path of a document to a different destination within the document handling apparatus, the repetitive motion required to repeatedly alter the direction of document motion will cause a build-up of wear likely to result in undesirable asymmetry.
Accordingly, it is another object of this invention to provide a document feeding and diverting device which adapts itself automatically to uneven wear between respective idle, and drive, roller assemblies.
A common form of diverting apparatus generally adds to a first set of idle rollers always in contact with drive roller(s) a second set of idle rollers spaced from the first set along the direction of document propagation. When a divert path for the document is desirable, the second set of idle rollers is also brought into temporary engagement with the periphery of the drive roller(s) by pivoting the second set about an axis that is the axis of rotation of the first set of idle rollers. Because such temporary engagements of the second set of idle rollers with the drive roller(s) occurs suddenly and with some rapidity, it is necessary to allow for some damping or compliance means between the second set of idle rollers and the drive roller(s) to lessen, or absorb, the shocks created by such rapid engagement.
Accordingly, it is another object of this invention to provide a document feeding and diverting device which provides for damping the sudden contact when a second set of idle rollers is rapidly brought into contact with a drive roller surface.